


Mojave Nights

by ThingsThatGoBumpInMyHead



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mercy Killing, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Murder, New Vegas, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Smut, Straight gay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsThatGoBumpInMyHead/pseuds/ThingsThatGoBumpInMyHead
Summary: I was just an ordinary courier making deliveries throughout New California, when I was recruitedin the Mojave Wasteland. It was just another routine job, that is, until I got shot in the head. After recovering and while trekking through the desert trying to find more about the attempt on my life, I began to experience urges I haven’t had before - powerful urges that made the front of my pants uncomfortable. Fortunately, many were willing to help me out.
Relationships: Deputy Beagle/Male Courier (Fallout), Male Courier/Lieutenant Hayes, Male Courier/Manny Vargas, Male Courier/Tyrone (Fallout), Male Courier/Vulpes Inculta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Deputy Beagle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Trying out this new dumpster fire of a fanfic.
> 
> I'm currently watching a playthrough of Fallout New Vegas, and I noticed there were so many men I'd have the character screw if I could. Yes, that's basically how I came up with this. Enjoy!

The good folks of Goodsprings sent me on my way with a full stash of supplies. After helping defend their town from the Powder Gangers and saving a man’s life, they were more than happy to offer what they can spare as thanks. I wave back at them and follow the road to Primm - the next town over. It’s not exactly a direct route to New Vegas, but far safer than heading straight through Sloan. Unfortunately, “safe” was the last thing Primm was when I got there.

The sun’s just set and I was looking forward to resting a bit when Primm came into view, but the sound of distant gunfire made me stop in my tracks. There was a faint glow and smoke rising from the town. I figured that trouble was nearby, so I cautiously approached the town while hiding in the shadows.

It was a shitshow the moment I stepped into Primm. Apparently, the NCR troops guarding the town were overwhelmed by some criminals who broke out of the nearby NCR Correctional Facility. One of the troopers patrolling the area takes me to the casino the residents now live in.

“They just showed up one night, murdered the sheriff and his wife, and took over half the town!” said one frightened resident.“Everyone who didn’t die or leave is right here. We’re not ready to leave our homes behind, but we can’t really get them back...”

Seeing the poor, tired people made my chest tighten in pity. Before I knew it, I was asking around to see what can be done. One of the troopers directed me to some tents to see Lieutenant Hayes, the man in charge. Once I’ve made my intentions known, he agreed to have me help them take out the criminals and save a hostage they’ve taken. The arsenal I’ve assembled seemed to have helped convince him too.

As I crossed the barriers dividing the town into the criminals’ and NCR’s sides, the NCR troops covered me for as long as they could. Thanks to them, I got far and managed to wipe out a few of the convicts myself. Once the town was cleared, I headed into the hotel where the last few convicts were holding the hostage. As soon as I opened the door, a bullet grazed my arm and hit the door with a “thwack”. Enemies. Two of them. Nothing I couldn’t handle. The rest of the criminals seemed to have fortified themselves up in the large room at the back with upturned tables blocking the way. Unlucky for them, I sent some dynamite through the gap between the table and the ceiling. All was silent after they detonated, shaking the dust from the walls and making the whole building tremble.

With no remaining opposition, I set off to locate the hostage. It took some time since a lot of hallways were blocked and some floors had fallen apart, but I found him, tied up and gagged in the corner of a room. His name was Beagle, Deputy Beagle, and he was a talkative one. A little annoying and somewhat dese too, but nice enough. Apparently, the criminals that took over the town murdered his sister and her husband. He was spying on the thugs when he was discovered and taken.

As I crouched down to untie him, I felt my heart rate jump and my face flush. Still tied up, Beagle asked me if I was okay. I looked at him, then an unnatural desire to lay my hands on his chest and broad shoulders came over me. Before I knew it, my hands were on him, but he didn’t seem at all fazed. In fact, he looked worried. Was it radiation poisoning? Fatigue? Did I get shot somewhere and was losing blood? I forced myself off Beagle and stumbled backwards onto a wall, then noticed my pants were tight in front. The Deputy seems to have noticed too, but didn’t say anything. Embarrassed, I downed some Nuka Cola, then a Sunset Sarsaparilla. Nothing. The Radaway and Stimpak were useless too.

“Sorry...I don’t know what’s happening,” I say. Once I think I’ve controlled the situation, I walk back to Beagle and start working on the ropes binding him. Once he’s free, I signal him to follow me, but he grabs my wrist instead.

“Hey, don’t you think you should take care of that before we get out of here?”

I look down and swallow. Still the same. I tell him that it’s fine, but the urges start to intensify again. I bite my lip and try to regain control of my thoughts.

“Look, I may be a bit dumb, but I’ll help you if you won’t do it yourself, bud.”

I whirl around and point the gun at him. Like hell I’ll let him do what I think he’s offering. He puts his hands up and backs away. It’s hell trying to keep myself from staggering from whatever the hell this is I’m feeling.

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll turn around if you want. Just...let me know when you’re done.”

Once the Deputy’s facing the wall, I sigh and struggle to get my pants off. It’s been a really long time since I’ve had the luxury of touching myself, and to do it with a stranger in the room just felt wrong, but it had to be done. I was hoping it would be quick, but even as I stroked faster, it just made me feel more out of breath and dizzy. Why wasn’t it working? It’s been awhile, but I know all my stuff down there wasn’t damaged. And hell, I’m not even 30. I’ve seen men with graying hair doing this much more successfully before...not intentionally, of course.

Beagle calls out, “Hey bud, don’t mean to rush you, but you done yet?”

I want to scream back out of frustration, but punch the wall several times instead. Defeated, I finally called Beagle for...help. He whistles at the sight of me exposed and I look away, disgusted at this whole thing, but I had no other options.

“Look, I know what’s happening with you. Just let me do what I have to do. Trust me. I won’t do anything outside of what’s necessary.”

That does little to assure me, but I close my eyes and tell him to get on with it. I can hear his footsteps as he approaches me, and I start to dread what’s about to happen, but this urge to find release is just too powerful. I ask him what’s taking too long and force myself to take a peek. Kneeling right in front of me was Beagle, his shirt having been discarded onto a table, exposing his hairy chest. His zipper’s open and I can see him stroking himself. The sight made my legs tremble and they give way. I weakly slide to the floor, my back scraping against the wall.

Beagle starts to tug at my pants. They stubbornly cling to my ankles until they’re cast aside. As the deputy inches closer to me, he gives me a cheeky smile, and it pushes me over the edge. I reach out and pull him up against me. I plant my lips on his and force my tongue in his mouth. He responds by grabbing my wrists and pinning my arms above me. His legs force their way under mine as he assumes a kneeling-standing position, essentially putting me in a bind. I can feel his length rubbing against mine, and I could tell he was packing. What he lacked in brain power, he’s made up for in girth and length.

We grunt and moan as our bodies mash together. I haven’t noticed that Beagle’s wrapped his arms around me until he lifts me and lays me down on a nearby table. He lies on top of me, planting kisses on my lips and neck. His hand greedily runs under my shirt, feeling up my stomach and chest. He then grabs a fistful of the fabric with his other hand and rips it off completely. I gasp, my body jerking forward as the cloth flies clear across the room, but he keeps going.

The kisses get rougher when he starts tonguing and sucking my nipples. It’s only us in the barren hotel, but I can sense the lewd sounds coming from my mouth echoing in the empty halls. Beagle keeps going lower, biting and licking my sides. His stubble stubbornly grazes against my erection as he starts to attack my inner thighs with his mouth. Finally, he starts working on my dick. His tongue slides up from the base to the tip, but he doesn’t take it in his mouth. I beg for him to get on with it, but he ignores me and goes for my balls instead. I don’t know how, but he fits them both in his mouth, juggling them around and massaging them with his tongue. It hurts in a way as each time he sucks on them, an electric shock goes through my body, but it feels so good at the same time. For a moment, I ask myself why this feels so good? I don’t doubt that what Beagle’s doing is driving me crazy, but he’s a man. I hate the fact that a man is making me feel this way, but my body says otherwise as it reacts eagerly to every sensation.

I sigh in relief and pleasure as my throbbing cock is enveloped in the warmth of Beagle’s mouth and throat. As he bobs up and down on my length, I watch his arm moving back and forth. He hasn’t even taken off his pants while I’m naked and at his mercy.

“H...Hey...lose the pants, deputy.”

My cock leaves Beagle’s mouth with a satisfying slurp.

“‘Scuse me?”

“Pants….take them off”

He chuckles. “You interested in seeing what I got? Didn’t think you’d be.”

“Shut up….Just...I’m curious.”

“Curious? Wait a damn minute...You’re not a virgin, are you?”

I bite my lip. He’s right. And he’s my first, of all people.

“Really?” He stands and kicks his pants off. “Well I’ll be damned....You sure didn’t sound like one.”

“Shut up!”

Beagle’s just as big as I felt when he was up against me. His cock wasn’t as long as mine, but it was nearly as thick as a Nuka Cola bottle and throbbing angrily.

“Glad you told me because I was gonna try putting this in you.”

“YOU WHAT?! NO WAY!”

“Calm down! I ain’t gonna do that now. Might hurt you. Anyway, seen all you want to see?”

“Let me taste it.”

Beagle raises his eyebrows. “You sure about that? Last time I checked, you weren’t too willing...but we’ve gotten this far. Ah, what the heck. Tell you what. I do you and you do me.”

“Fine...”

He walks around the table to where your head is and you begin to regret your decision. His dick seems so massive as it hangs over your face. As he gets up on the table to position himself, he raises his hips to give me some space. The sucking starts again slow and I take his member in my hands. As you pull the foreskin back, the large head slides out. Wanting a taste before going for it, I stick my tongue out and run circles around the head. For a person living in a desert wasteland with limited access to water, I was expecting his dick to taste disgusting and crusted with all that dried sweat and grime, but it actually wasn’t that bad. It was a little salty and there was a musky smell, but nothing gross.

Beagle shudders a little, so that’s a good sign. My lips close around the tip and I start sucking. I go a little further, then a little more, until I’m comfortable having the whole head in my mouth. Beagle mumbles that I’m doing a good job. Fuck yeah I’m doing a good job. For someone who hasn’t given a blowjob before, it’s a miracle I can handle this much without choking. I push myself further, letting the head go further down my throat as I take more of the deputy’s erection. 5 inches is a decent size, but it takes me forever to get my nose buried in his pubes. As I get used to a foreign object being lodged down my throat, I try moving back and forth like Beagle slowly. My teeth graze the underside of his member gently. He moans and does the same to me. My knees bend at the sensation and I return the favor.

As we - no that’s not right - as I get used to his dick in my mouth, he follows my pace. I start sucking faster, teasing him with different kinds of resistance by making my lips tighter or looser. I use my tongue and teeth and I reach up and fondle his balls. Never thought I’d do that, but I’m sucking dick, so I didn’t feel weird anymore. The sucking gets more intense...and tons noisier. The wet slurping sounds and muffled moaning is making my dick throb painfully in Beagle’s mouth. I can feel my balls tightening and my body heaving. His body seems to be struggling to keep him in that kneeling position. Then I feel it rushing out. I try to stop it and squeeze his leg. Instead of releasing my erection, the idiot takes it all in down to the hilt! I can feel his nose up against my balls and I shamefully let myself go.

My back tries to arch up as my seed shoots down Beagle’s throat, but his knees finally give way and he collapses on top of me, plunging his dick down my throat and pinning me flat on the table. I can’t even move and try to push him off when he releases in my mouth. I cough and gag as his cum fills my throat and mouth. Just like his dick, it’s slightly salty, but wasn’t too bad. As his erection deflates, mine does too. Finally, he rolls off me and lies beside me on the table, our legs hanging off the edge. We’re covered in sweat and I can still feel the trickles of his cum running down my cheeks. Meanwhile, the bastard has my cum all over his lips and chin. Once we regain our strength, we wipe ourselves clean as best as we can with the remains of my shirt and pick our clothes up.

“For a beginner, you were pretty good, bud.” Beagle tosses his undershirt to me and tells me to wear it. “Sorry ‘bout the shirt.”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting you to know what you were doing.”

“Well, I’ve had some practice.”

“With who? Those NCR troops don’t look like the type.” 

“They aren’t. There was someone though. My brother-in-law.”

You stare at him. “You mean your sister’s wife?”

Beagle nods. “My sister loved him, but she once found us having a little tryst one night. Thought she was gon’ kill me.”

“Obviously she didn’t.”

“Nope, she knew from the start her husband had his eyes on me. Heck, they got married to hide the fact.”

“Your sister did that for you, huh?”

“Yeah. She kept complaining about me always having to defend her. That must’ve been her way of defending me and Carson. She was a good girl.”

You check the room one final time and make sure no “evidence” is left before leaving with Beagle.

“So tell me, why and how were you captured?”

“Me? Oh...haha. About that…”

“We’ve sucked each other's dicks. I think you can tell me everything else now.”

“Ah, you’re right. I...I was watching Carson jack off from the window.”

His answer stuns you and you sigh. “Pervert...”

As we both reach the lobby of the hotel, with Beagle trying to explain himself, NCR troopers burst in and turn their guns on you.

“Woah woah woah, gentlemen! Easy! We were just about to leave.”

Back at the casino, the residents of Primm cheer for me, ecstatic to have their town back. They seem less enthusiastic about seeing Beagle though. I head back outside after a celebratory round of drinks to report back to Lieutenant Hayes. Upon entering his tent, he stands up and shakes your hand with a smile.

“You’ve been fantastic! We haven’t had any progress reclaiming the town for months. A lot of people are going to sleep well tonight, including me. Thank you!”

As soon as the lieutenant lets go of my hand, the same urge I felt while rescuing Beagle begins to well up again.

“You must be tired. I’ll have a room back at the casino prepared for you.”

I thank the lieutenant and turn to leave his tent before things get out of hand, but…

“Wait, before you turn in for the night...can I ask you something? Off the record?”

I clench your teeth and look back at the lieutenant, hoping the discomfort isn’t showing on my face.

“After you left, it took you awhile to get back, so I sent one of my scouts into the hotel to check if you were in trouble...”

Silence. I hold my breath.

“He said he heard strange screams and noises inside. He knew there weren’t any ghosts in there, so he followed the sounds and…well…”

I look him straight in the eye “Well?”

The lieutenant opens his mouth to say something, but drops it. “Forget it. It’s none of my business, anyway. Sorry for keeping you here. Good night.” The Lieutenant is visibly uncomfortable and blushing. It doesn’t take much to figure out what the scout told him.

I huff in mock annoyance. “That’s it? C’mon lieutenant...”

“Like I said, not my business. You should get some rest.” His tone is firm, but the hint of shakiness gives him away. I decide to cave in and satisfy my urges this time without resisting, so I grin and approach him slowly.

“W..What is it? Why are you smiling?”

Once he’s within arm’s length, I grab his waist and pull him to me. He’s caught off guard and it gives me enough time to plant a long kiss on his lips. Eventually, he gets the hint and kisses me back while embracing me. I can feel his hands lifting my shirt, but I grab them before things escalate too far.

“I know you said you’ll have a room set aside for me, but I’d rather share yours tonight. What do you say, lieutenant?”

He nods and leans in to whisper. “But once the door’s locked, just call me Greg, alright?”

I chuckle as he beckons me to follow him back to the casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sex is fun. I'm planning on each chapter being an encounter with someone new. Humans only for now. I once visualized a ghoul's dick stretching the courier's hole, but...not. Also, radiation.
> 
> Some stuff about this chapter:  
> \- Beagle is your typical nice dumb jock with a big dick  
> \- Lt Hayes actually doesn't have a first name, so I called him Greg for now. Might start the next chapter woth some smut involving him and the courier or just skip it over to the next target.  
> \- The courier is now a horny gay bastard. Hooray.  
> \- Trust me, there's a plot in here somewhere.


	2. Lt. Hayes and Tyrone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The courier gets more than what he bargained for after sleeping with Lieutenant Hayes.

I woke up with my shoulder on Lieutenant Hayes’...Greg’s...bare chest, his arm around my shoulders. Whatever energy I had left from yesterday’s rescue mission was spent pleasuring him and myself. It’s ironic that being intimate with another man was unthinkable to me up until Beagle showed me otherwise. In fact, I’ve never given a thought to intimacy of any kind before that encounter. It was also surprising that my urges didn’t extend toward women. A few voluptuous and large-chested women cornered me last night and offered to ride me like a horse after liberating their town, but it made me feel uncomfortable rather than aroused. Thank god the lieutenant whisked me quickly up to his quarters and away from that situation.

Greg’s chest rises and falls slowly and I can hear his heart beating calmly. The sun hasn’t even risen yet, so it’s dark and cool. I sneakily run my hand over the sleeping man’s body. Compared to Beagle, the lieutenant’s body had slightly more muscle. His chest and shoulders were broad, his nipples large and dark. As my fingers move down, they trace the smooth bumps of his abs. Shifting carefully so as not to wake him, I reach out to feel his thighs and hips, remembering when they were locked around my body last night as we grinded on each other with me on top. My body seems to respond to the memory as I find myself hardening.

I’ve never fondled a sleeping man before. The thought of getting caught was exciting. I wondered how Greg would react if he woke up to me with my hand on his crotch. Fueled by the idea, I quietly made my way to the foot of the bed and lay on my stomach. I pried his legs open a bit more and saw his balls drop down, released from the confines of his inner thighs. I begin to play with them in my hand while gently stroking his sleeping cock. Unsatisfied with just touching, I inch my way forward and tease his balls with my tongue, letting them bounce before I suck on them. I then move up to his still-soft member, I take it in my mouth and flick it around with my tongue. It doesn’t take long before it starts to get thicker, longer, and harder. I let it stay in my mouth as it grows until I can feel it pushing against the back of my throat. I look up at the sleeping man’s face just to make sure he was actually still asleep. Thankfully, he’s still snoring softly.

If Beagle’s dick was thick, the Greg’s was thick AND long. I wasn’t expecting it to be huge when I first saw it last night, and I’m still not 100% sure how I managed to handle it. I had to do my best not to gag or else I’d wake him up.

“It’s rude to blow a sleeping man, you know,” says a low, hushed voice.

I freeze, my throat half-filled with dick.

The lieutenant whines. “Don’t stop...you were doing such a great job. Oh, that’s it...keep going...aahhhh…”

I pleasure the now-awake man and his hands move to the back of my head. He gently pushes it down and I close my eyes to take his entire length down to the base. His pubes tickle my nose as my chin rubs his balls. He moans lewdly, my saliva dripping down onto the sheets. I try to come up for some air, but I’m pushed down again. It’s a miracle I don’t jerk back. I can feel the lieutenant’s meat throbbing in my throat with no room to spare. This goes on for a couple more minutes, each push being harder and lasting longer than the last until he cries out and deposits no less than 5 streaks of his seed down my throat. Some of it spills into my mouth and I’m left with cum dripping down my lips when he finally pulls out.

The lieutenant sits up and sees my spent and tired expression, my arms limp around his waist. He pulls me up into a kneeling position and kisses me deep, not caring if he’s getting a taste of his own seed.

“My turn.” He says, and he gently flips me onto the bed.

He starts to ravish me with his mouth, nipping at my ears and leaving marks on my neck. I don’t resist and he continues his assault on my body. His tongue and mouth go up my sides, around my stomach, and down my thighs and legs. I curse him for his extended foreplay because my cock is throbbing and he hasn’t even given it as much as a swipe. He looks at me and grins, knowing the torture he’s putting me through. Cheeky bastard. Finally, he has mercy on me and devours my erection in one go. I don’t care if anyone else heard my shameful, loud cry of pleasure. The lieutenant was between my legs, making wet, lewd sounds and sending me nearly over the edge in such a short span of time.

Just as I’m about to explode in his mouth, the lieutenant squeezes my cock hard and assaults my balls with his mouth. I groan in protest and my body jerks as my release is forcibly stopped. As I curse him in my head, his tongue slides lower. He then massages the spot beneath my balls. I can’t help but moan, surprised by the new sensation. He still has my dick in a vise-like grip when he lifts my legs with his other free hand and lifts them up, exposing my ass. I wonder what he’s going to do next until I feel a warm, wet sensation teasing my asshole.

“W..What are you doing?! Don’t...hnggg...not there!”

It’s not like my asshole was dirty. I happen to have very good hygiene and take regular baths where water’s available. After last night’s adventures, the lieutenant and I had a nice, long shower together. The feeling was just...abnormal.

Greg ignores my protests as he continues to lick my hole, but my cock continues to tremble. I don’t even notice I’m panting when he suddenly stops. He tells me to continue moaning and points to the door. I don’t why I didn’t ask any questions, but I keep moaning as he quietly makes his way to the door. He opens it and somebody falls in. The intruder is dragged inside and the door firmly shut and locked. Greg has the mystery man up against the wall, his arm pressing on his throat as he growls.

“Now what do we have here? A little pervert?”

The man wheezes and he furiously taps on Greg’s arm. He’s finally let go and collapses to the floor, coughing. He looks up and Greg grins.

“I had a feeling it was you.”

Tyrone is shaking. He didn’t expect to get caught. All he wanted was to listen in on the action.

“L...Lieutenant...I...I can explain…”

"You don’t need to. I know what you want. You think I didn’t notice all those times you stared at me shower, glance at my dick at the urinals, or stole my underwear?”

Greg pulls Tyrone up and he winces, expecting to get a fist in the face. Instead, the lieutenant leans in and whispers in Tyrone’s ear. “All you had to do was ask, soldier.”

In relief Tyrone asks if he can kiss the lieutenant. His request is approved and they start making out...In front of me. Boy, I was jealous, but really turned on. I wasn’t going to let them ignore me though. I stand up and pull Greg away from Tyrone, locking my arms around him and showing my tongue in his mouth. Despite being taller and stronger than me, Greg struggles to break the kiss and chuckles when he does.

“Whew. Don’t want to share, huh?”

I look at Tyrone, all disheveled with his pants straining. Poor guy just wanted to have fun.

“I can share, but only after he hits the showers,” I say.

Tyrone manages a shy thank you before heading to the bathroom. As he washes up, Greg lies down and asks me to sit on his face. I still wasn’t quite used to being licked down there, but I do it anyway. By the time Tyrone finishes washing up, I’ve collapsed to my knees as Greg eats me out. I motion for him to come over and start sucking the lieutenant’s balls. He attacks them with fervor and I bend down to work on his angry dick.

I didn’t know my hole could stretch open like that. I was just minding my business with Greg’s dick, when I felt a burning sensation on my hole, along with a feeling of something being pushed inside. I went weak at the knees when I felt it again. This time, that something was bigger and it made me whimper.

“Greg...What...aaaAAAAAHHH!”

The thing kept going in and out of me now, and Greg wouldn’t stop. He sat up with his back against the headboard and pulled me with him. He intertwined his legs with mine and locked them in with my hole exposed.

“Hey Tyrone, I need your help teaching this guy some new tricks.” He motions with his hand and Tyrone nods.

I don’t know what the hell that was supposed to mean, but Greg’s now holding my arms over his head. Tyrone slowly crawls up the bed to me and starts to kiss me. I relax a little as our tongues dance around each other and he feels me up. He smiles and takes his kisses down to my dick. I close my eyes and moan. He’s pretty good. Greg was a bit rough, but Tyrone was more gentle, making me moan with every flick of his tongue against my cock. Eventually, he makes it down to my asshole and starts eating it too. I can feel his tongue pushing against me entrance until, to my surprise, it breaks through. I quirm in Greg’s hold as Tyrone’s tongue swirls around me. This is too much sensation and I literally start crying.

Tyrone must’ve heard me sniff because he’s kissing me again the next moment. He makes me suck three of his fingers then brings them down to my ass. Oh god. No. I can’t take that. Tyrone kisses me again as he inserts the first finger in me. I struggle a bit, but then the second fingers pushes in. My shouting is muffled as Tyrone continues to send his tongue in mouth. Finally, the third finger makes it way in me. My body’s trembling as he continues to probe me, his fingers going in and out sometimes one at a time, sometimes all together. Finally, the probing stops, but Greg doesn’t release me. Instead, he lifts me up just a bit. Tyrone closes the gap between us, then I feel something large pushing against my hole.

“Oh no...” I think to myself.

It wasn’t that bad. Tyrone’s dick was average, and it went in without much of a problem. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Tyrone’s lewd expression as he moved in to kiss me was actually pretty hot. As we made out, Greg loosened his hold of me and started to jerk me off from behind and nip at my neck. Once Tyrone and I were engrossed in each other, he lay us both down and repositioned himself on the other side of the bed to eat Tyrone’s ass. Tyrone moaned into my mouth as he got the same treatment he gave me. Greg made sure to stretch him good because once Tyrone left my hole, he spat on my cock and lowered himself on me, his legs shaking. I watched him sigh and bite his lip and he took every inch of me in him.Then he started moving up and down. The electricity that shot from my dick was immense. So this is what it felt like to be inside someone…

I was enjoying Tyrone bouncing up and down on me. His cock, oozing with precum, kept hitting my stomach, leaving splatters of shiny while fluid all over. Greg pushed him down on top of me and I started moving my hips, thrusting in and out of him. I felt my legs being raised and thought Greg was going to rim me again while I fuck Tyrone. That would be hot. Instead, I felt the large head of his erection pushing its way in me. For a moment, I froze as Greg sank his massive member in me. I swore I could see stars, then he started moving. It was rough, but it was also amazing. The bed was rocking and creaking with me fucking Tyrone and Greg fucking me. I made Tyrone turn around so that he can make out with the lieutenant while I gave and received.

When Greg took his cock out of me with a wet pop, I could feel my hole looking for it. He then laughed and pushed Tyrone down on me hard.

“L..Lieutenant? Oh..Ohhh...Sir, don’t...I’m gonna….AAH! AAAHHH!”

I could feel Greg’s cock grinding against mine as it pushed its way into Tyrone...with my dick still in him. Tears started to fall from Tyrone’s face as he grit his teeth. I wiped them away as he continued to cry and whimper.

“Ooohh that’s nice and tight, soldier! You really didn’t think I’d let you off without a punishment for listening in on us, did you?”

Tyrone was outright bawling now and he buried his head in my shoulder.

“IT HURTS! LIEUTENANT PLEASE! AA..AAAH! A-HNGGGG. OOOOOOHHHH.”

Was that a moan? I still couldn’t see Tyrone’s face, but I can tell his voice changed.

“F..Fuck...Lieutenant….what...what did you do? It feels...aaaaahhh!”

Tyrone lifted his head and I could see that he was spacing out. From the pain? The pleasure? I couldn’t tell. All I could say was that he was moaning and sighing. He reached out and held onto Greg’s arms as he was being plowed. I started moving with Greg, pushing into Tyrone as he pushed out. As our dicks rubbed against each other inside Tyrone, I felt myself nearing my limit with every thrust.

“Greg...I....I’m close...”

“Me too...let’s finish this?”

I nod as we pick up the pace. The sun’s already rising and light filters into the room, unshrouding our tangled bodies from the shadows. As I finally get to see what’s happening more clearly, my libido spikes...as if it wasn’t already high enough. There’s Tyrone, nearly limp, but still moaning softly with an expression of pure lust on his face. Then there’s Greg, his back crouched, sweat dripping down his forehead as he continues to thrust his hips. It doesn’t take long before Greg and I both release our loads in Tyrone’s ass. As we take our dicks out, the cum oozes out, gathering into a puddle on the sheets. Greg collapses beside me and Tyrone just falls asleep, still lying on top of me. I push him off to the other side of the bed and find that Tyrone came all over me..well, us, his cum spread all the way from my stomach to my chest from all the grinding.

I decided to stay in Primm for one more day before moving on to Nipton, the next town over. I do a few more errands for Greg and the townsfolk. Despite me telling them they don’t need to pay me, they still part ways with some of their caps to thank me. I spend another night in Greg’s arms, miraculously managing to sweet talk myself into having him take my dick up his ass this time, before I pack up in the morning.

“Do you really need to go? This town could use someone like you, especially now.”

“I’d love to stay, Greg, really...but I have something to take care of.”

Hi sighs and kisses me. “I’ll miss you.” He places his dog tags in my hand and closes it with his own. “Don’t forget me, alright?”

“Never.”

Later that day, I leave Primm and head on my way. I pass Beagle on the way out, and he looks downtrodden, but he wishes me a safe trip.

Greg...Lieutenant Hayes...turns back after he no longer sees me and enters his tent where Tyrone’s waiting.

“You forgot something last night.” He drops a bottle of buffout on the table. “Looks like you’ve been a bad soldier, Tyrone.”

Tyrone stands to say something, but before he can utter “I can explain”, the Lieutenant shushes him.

“Now I can arrest you for possession of drugs, but you’ve proven that you’re worth something else to me. I’ll look the other way, but in return, you have to do something for me.”

I never got back to Primm or saw Greg, Tyrone, and Beagle ever again, but I’m pretty sure they’re keeping each other company pretty well. I still don’t know what happened to the bottle of buffout I picked up somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on having the courier meet Vulpes Inculta in this chapter, but this happened. Yeah.
> 
> Just to make it clear, I gave Lt. Hayes a first name (Greg) since he doesn't have one in the game.
> 
> Also, big thanks to AetherAvis who mentioned his/her desire to see the courier get dirty with minor characters. This one's for you!
> 
> The smutty saga will continue soon. Stay tuned!


	3. Vulpes Inculta, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I and my new robot friend walk into a town devastated by a massacre. The mastermind of the carnage intrigues me. I take a shot at cracking him open, and the results are...interesting.

ED-E beeps beside me as we walk...and float...towards Nipton. I found him in one of the houses back at Primm. Apparently, someone left him there, all battered up and broken. After some work, he was up and running...er, floating...again. I thought he was cute, so I took him along with me. Plus he had this laser gun that can reduce any threat to ash. I thought that was cool. It doesn’t hurt to be too safe out in the Mojave these days.

The heavy smell of smoke fills my lungs as we trek up the small hill towards Nipton. I wonder if the Powder Gangers took over this town after being driven out of Primm and ready my weapon. I’m about to turn onto the main street when this man comes running. I aim and almost push the trigger when I see he’s not armed. Apparently he was an ex-Powder Ganger. He kept babbling about this lottery, screaming about the fresh air before running past me into the wilderness. I guess he’s not afraid of Radscorpions.

ED-E and I make our way down the main street with caution. There’s fire everywhere and crucified people line both sides of the street. I rush to the nearest cross and take the man down, but he dies in my arms. Poor bastard. I dare not bother taking down the rest. My gut wrenches as their eyes weakly follow me. They’re holding on to what little life they can, but they’re not going to last.

At the town hall, several men approach me. They’re cautious, but not hostile. One of them walks down the steps and tells me what they did to the town. He seems to be the leader, his voice calm and cold. He introduces himself as Vulpes Inculta and asks me to tell whoever I encounter about Caesar’s Legion, especially to anyone affiliated with the NCR. As I probe more, he nonchalantly explains that they took the town because it was a den of whores and disloyal, serving whoever came their way regardless of where they were from or who they supported. Anyone who didn’t die in the invasion was killed depending on the outcome of a lottery they held, except for 2 people. He was especially sickened about how the people didn’t fight back, calling them weak.

What the Legion did was sick, I didn’t doubt that, but Vulpes himself intrigued me. I had a gut feeling he was hiding something beneath that cruel demeanor, and I wanted to find out. I also found him oddly...attractive. It was inappropriate given that he and his men just slaughtered an entire town, but I couldn’t kill the thought. ED-E might’ve sensed what was going through my mind and tried to beep me out of it, but my mind was made up.

“Are you planning on moving on to terrorize more towns?”

Vulpes raises his eyebrows. I can feel him studying my face. 

“You need not know of our plans, but if you insist, we’ll be heading back to our camp soon. Is there something more you wish to ask?”

“Well, it looks like you cleaned out the town completely. I was hoping you’d tell me more about your...group.”

“You express interest in our cause?”

“I’m not down for murder, if that’s what you mean. Anyway, the reason I’m asking is because of your request. I can’t strike fear into other people if I just tell them you came and did...this. They’ll just think you were no different than raiders.”

After a long pause, Vulpes nods.

“Very well. Let me discuss things in private with you.”

He asks me to follow him into the town hall. I command ED-E to stand watch outside as I enter the building. Inside are some dogs that the Legion seems to have brought with them. To Vulpes’ surprise, they don’t attack me and I give them all a pat on the head and some feed from my pack.

“Hm. They’ve never stood down for one who isn’t with the Legion, much less let one pet them.”

“I have a way with animals.”

We continued up the stairs, down a hall, and into a room which I assume was the mayor’s office since it was unnecessarily large, well-furnished, and had a pompous feel to it. With the occupant long dead, Vulpes seats himself on the large leather chair on one end of the room and rests his elbows on the large desk in front.

“Now, what do you wish to know about the Legion?”

“Actually, it’s not the Legion I’m interested in. It’s you.”

Vulpes’ tone turns to ice. “Are you mocking me? If so, I may need to find another to spread the word throughout this cursed desert.”

“No.”

“Then tell me what your true intentions are. Is it safe to assume you’ve come here to kill me?”

“Kill you?” I walk to him. “Actually...I may just kill you, but not with my own hands.”

“Then let’s see that doesn’t happen.” The man is just as calm as he was outside. I’m impressed at his lack of emotion as he stands and takes out his blade. He lunges at me, poised to strike. Fortunately, I’m agile enough to escape another fatal head injury. The machete embeds itself into a table, giving me time to grab a metal pipe that’s conveniently tucked away in a bookshelf. It saves my life as it blocks Vulpes’ next strike. Sparks fly as metal clashes against metal. I stagger backwards after blocking a particularly strong blow. Vulpes grins as I get up, panting. He hasn’t even broken a sweat!

“It looks like we’re about to finish this. You’ll be the shining example of what happens to those who go against the Legion. I’ll personally hang your corpse at the entrance of this town.”

I shake my head. “Nobody’s dying today.”

I hurl the metal pipe straight at Vulpes. It slams into his machete, sending it flying out of his hands. Before he knows what’s happening, I dash towards him, tackling him to the floor. His head hits the side of the desk, and he’s knocked out cold. I drag his limp body to the desk and tie him down with his arms and legs spread to the corners. That should keep him down until you release him. I search him for anything useful and take a medallion hanging from his neck.

Outside, the Legion soldiers are gathered around ED-E, curious as to what the floating machine was. He beeps rapidly each time someone reaches out to touch him.

“Leave him alone, will ya? He doesn’t like being touched.”

The town hall doors slam shut behind me and ED-E flies to my side. I pet him and he beeps happily.

“Where is our leader?” One of the men asks, his hand already on the hilt of his blade.

“Relax. He’s fine.” I hold up the medallion I took from him. “He’s just a little...indisposed, right now.”

The men begin walking to the door, but I block them.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The burly one with the uneven face snarls. “Out of our way, outsider, or we’ll cut you to shreds and feed you to the dogs.”

“The dogs like me. Also, you don’t want to cut down a new ally would you?”

The men look at each other.

“Ah, yes. Vulpes recruited me to serve under him. Right now, I’m his doctor while he...recovers. He doesn’t want to be disturbed and ordered that you should all return to camp. He’ll rejoin you once I make sure he’s well enough.”

Another man with a long, horse-like face shouts. “You’ve poisoned him, haven’t you?!”

I hold my hand up and they quiet down.

“No, I haven’t. And do you think he’ll surrender the mark Caesar himself bestowed upon him so willingly if he didn’t trust me?”

The men have a short discussion and relent. They collect their dogs, dumbstruck as I give the furry creatures more pets, and leave for their camp. Back inside the mayor’s office, I shut the door and exhale deeply. That could’ve gone wrong on so many levels. Sometimes, even I’m surprised at the situations I can talk myself out of.

Vulpes is still lying motionless on the table. I walk over to him and remove his dog hat...helmet...covering...whatever it was. I also remove the thing covering his eyes. He was quite handsome with his sharp jawline, thin lips, and high nose...like a chiseled Roman statue. Speaking of chiseled, my eyes wander to his body. I curse myself for not stirpping the man down before I tied him up. Luckily, I noticed that the Legion wore some kind of tunic rather than pants and Vulpes was no exception. I move to his feet and lift the cloth wrapped around his waist. Underwear didn’t seem to be a thing in the Legion. Instead, I found something else wrapped around the man’s loins.

I wake up to the sound of grunting and struggling. Vulpes was trying to break the binds holding him down. It’s night now and the only thing illuminating the room were torches ED-E brought in from the outside while I was asleep. I yawn and stretch before getting up from the crude mattress on the floor.

“Sorry, but you’re not getting out of there. I made sure those ropes won’t break.”

Vulpes hisses. “What do you want from me?”

The metallic chain clinks as I pull it out from my pocket. Vulpes’ eyes grow wide as I hold the trinket in front of him.

“I was wondering about this.”

“How...How did you find that? Did you-”

“Yes, I looked under your skirt. It was wrapped pretty tightly around your...erm...goods. I had to be careful not to cut you.”

Vulpes just stared back at me, his expression unreadable.

“Sergeant Andrew Raymond. Either this belongs to you or was given to you.”

“That doesn’t concern you. As much as I would enjoy killing you for laying your hands on me, how about a compromise? Let me go and give that back to me, and I’ll leave you unharmed.”

I hum and shake my head. “That wouldn’t be very smart of me. Plus, I wonder what the Legion would think if I told them that you had NCR dog tags wrapped around your cock and balls.”

“Why are you doing this to me? You are but a stranger. Perhaps you enjoy these kinds of sick games?”

I scoff. “Coming from a man who’s murdered and tortured an entire town, this doesn’t even come close to sick. Anyway, you don’t seem interested in talking, so I’ll be on my way.”

I pocket the dog tags and gesture for ED-E to follow me.

“Wait...please.” That’s new. I wasn’t expecting him to plead. “If I must, I’ll talk.”

I turn around, satisfied. “So, what’s your story?”

Vulpes swallows. “Those dog tags aren’t mine. They’re...my lover’s”

Well, that was unexpected. This murderous man had a lover? From the NCR too. How scandalous.

“You don’t say. I thought the Legion hated the NCR. How did you end up with one of their soldiers..”

“I wasn’t always with the Legion. And Vulpes isn’t my real name. It’s Victor. Private Victor Graham, NCR 7th Division.”

I want to believe that’s a lie, but I don’t see any telling signs of lying in his eyes. Rather, I see regret.

Vulpes...Victor notices my confused expression. “I see you don’t believe me, and you have no reason to.”

After some thought, I sigh and start untying him. When the last piece of rope falls to the ground, he sits up on the table and rubs his wrists. Thankfully, he doesn’t attack and swings his legs over the edge of the desk. He looks at me quizzically, but doesn’t move.

“I...believe you.” I hand him back the dog tags. He takes them in his hands and rubs the thin metal between his thumb and finger.

“Why did you release me?”

“You don’t seem like a threat anymore.”

“Just like that?”

“I’m very good at reading people, you know.”

“I haven’t told you everything yet. Are you still interested?”

I lean back on the chair and cross my arms. “More secrets?”

He nods. “When I was 18, I was sent here to help secure the Mojave for the NCR. Andrew was my best friend. Eventually, we figured out we were in love. You’re never really alone in the NCR, but having someone like Andrew was special.”

For the first time, he smiles. I’m jealous that he once had someone like that. Memories of a better time. My memory only goes as far back as that night I was shot.

“We were stationed near the lake one night when the Legion attacked our position. We were all dragged out and made to kneel in front of their leader. They really made it a point to ridicule me and Andrew too since we were sleeping together in my tent. They weren’t kind to people like us. I thought they were going to just kill us, but what they did was worse.”

Victor grips the edge of the desk. It must be painful to remember all of this, so I ask him to stop if it was too much. He thanked my kindness, but wanted to go on.

“The bastards gather all of us and forced Andrew and I to have sex with everyone watching. We haven’t even had sex yet, and here we were being forced to do it like some kind of twisted performance. The other guys turned to look away, but one of them was shot in the head. They threatened to kill anyone else who didn’t watch. After that, I was dragged away from Andrew.”

“Victor...I...I don’t know what to say.”

He shakes his head. “We thought it was over. It seemed like they were going to let us go, but the bastards offered freedom to whoever else would sink themselves into Andrew. I didn’t think that my team would do such a thing, but I was wrong. Thirteen guys. Not one of them even hesitated. But it didn’t matter. They were all killed by the Legion anyway. Good riddance.”

His tone is sharp, but it softens again.

“It was just me and Andrew left. I broke free of the men holding me and ran to him. I held him in my arms. He was so...weak. They asked me to kill him…they asked me to kill him or they’ll kill me. Andrew told me it was okay, but it wasn’t okay.”

I know what was coming, but I still felt it when Victor said it himself.

“I put a bullet through his head. I didn’t want him to suffer any more. Then I turned the gun to my head, but it was knocked out of my hand. Apparently, the Legion had a different plan for me. I was taken to Caesar and turned into...this.”

He grips the dog tags in his hand hard and laughs.

“And there you have it. Vulpes Inculta, feared Legion general, is just...another broken man trying to survive just like everyone else.”

I don’t know what comes over me, but I stand up and embrace him. There’s a bit of resistance, but his trembling arms wrap around me eventually. He doesn’t cry. Neither do I. We don’t say a word as we hold each other. There wasn’t any need to speak. This was enough.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, of all the places you could hide your dog tags, why there?” I ask after taking a bite of some meat we roasted.

“Nobody would dare search under my tunic. Only women had the privilege of seeing me disrobed...until you took a peek.” Victor stares at me, still a little upset at touching him there.

I answer as if violating his privacy was nothing. “To be honest, I was planning on having my way with you while you were unconscious. Then I saw the dog tags and got curious.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t…” He sighs. “Thank you for listening to me...”

I hum in response. “I could tell you weren’t all bad. Just had to wring it out of you. What’re you going to do now though?”

“Well, I still have to return to the Legion, as upsetting as that may be. But I have a mission to do, and I can’t abandon it.”

“For Andrew, I’m guessing?”

Victor nods. “I’m going to make sure the Legion burns.”

I offer my help, but he turns me down.

“I can’t allow any more blood on my hands. Besides, it looks like you have your own journey to finish.”

“You’re not wrong about that. I’m looking for a man who shot me.” I part my hair and show him the bullet scars on my forehead. “He also took something from me, and I want it back.”

“How persistent of you.”

We finish our meal and Victor tells me he’s leaving for the nearby Legion camp. He promises me that as long as he’s alive, his men won’t lay a hand on me even if the whole Legion decides to hunt me down for some reason. Less enemies is always good news, I guess.

“Hey Victor, before you go...” As he turns around, I jog up to him and plant a kiss on his lips. He’s not quite sure what to make of it, but he kisses me back.

“That was...nice.”

I grin and pat his ass. “Go before someone sees us. Good luck, Vulpes Iculta.”

He smiles back and disappears into the darkness. With him gone, I’m the only remaining person alive in Nipton. I ask ED-E to follow me as we leave the dead town behind. I read the map on my Pip-Boy and see another town not too far ahead.

“Novac. Guess that’s where we’re going next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Vulpes Inculta. I enjoyed writing your backstory. Tragedy can twist people into so many things.
> 
> Also, I actually managed to write a chapter with no sex! I figued a break was in order after the last 2 chapters. The courier needs to..ehem...reload too.
> 
> Lemme know how you felt about this. Did it suck? Was it fun? Did it need sex?
> 
> Next chapter: Craig fucking Boone


	4. Manny Vargas, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novac and it's dinosaur was like a mirage. Thankfully, it wasn't, but work had to be done. At least a got a friend out of it. And a few extra benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said this chapter was going to be about Boone, but I didn't want to leave Manny out at the last minute. So here we are.

I pinch myself. Was I seeing things? I was stung by a radscorpion, but that was hours ago and the wooziness has worn off. I squinted, but it was still there: a towering dinosaur rising from the desolate wasteland.

“Oh, Hello! Welcome to Novac!”

The cheery voice breaks my focus and I turn to see a woman with glasses approaching me.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Jeannie May. I run the motel here. Seems like our dinosaur has you interested.”

I nod and agree that it was quite unusual. Apparently, it was a pre-war roadside attraction that now houses a sniper’s nest. Jeannie May invites me to the motel and I follow without any questions. My legs were aching and I could use a break. Even ED-E wasn’t beeping that much anymore.

“So, what brings you to Novac?”

“I’m on my way to New Vegas. There’s an...old friend I want to catch up with.”

She chuckles “Well, you certainly took the long way around, but I’m glad you stopped by. Let this little old take care of you for a bit before you continue.”

I thank her and ask about Novac. She enthusiastically tells me how she and some other wandering folk stumbled upon it and worked hard to repair what they could and make it livable. She seemed like she had a huge amount of pride in the town. After chatting with her a bit more, I decide to go explore. She sends me out the door cheerfully and asks me to look for her if I needed anything.

The moment the door closes, I sigh. I didn’t want to say anything mean, but the town she’s so proud of is in rough shape. Most of the town is in ruins, except for a few houses, the motel, and the dinosaur. I’m glad I help my tongue because she didn’t look like the type of person who’d take criticism very well.

I head to the dinosaur to check it out. It was such an oddity, I couldn’t help but take a look inside. I climb up the wooden stairs and open the door at the same time someone walks out. We crash into each other and I nearly yelp as we fall to the ground. Blinded by the sun, I can barely make out the person as he stands up. He reaches out his hand and I take it. I’m pulled back up to my feet and I finally get to look the person in the eyes.

Holy shit, he’s hot. His eyes are dark and mysterious. And that jawline. Wow. His shoulders are broad, he has nice arms, and he’s well-built. He also looks like he’s packing. I wonder how big he-

“My eyes are up here.”

Shit. He caught me staring.

“I...Uh...sorry. Didn’t mean to bump into you...”

He grunts. “We haven’t had a visitor here in a long time.”

His eyes narrow as he moves closer. I move back until I’m at the edge of the platform. His face inches closer to mine and I swallow. This hunk is intense.

“Don’t cause any trouble around here, alright?”

I nod and he backs off and walks down the stairs. I’m still looking at him when he suddenly turns back.

“Oh, and sorry.” And just like that, he starts walking towards the motel.

My heart is pounding. I watch him, noticing his nice butt. I have half a mind to follow him and offer to blow him as a proper apology, when I push that thought out of my head and regain my senses. Jeez, was I really this thirsty for any hot man that comes my way?

I remember what I came here to do and enter the dinosaur. It’s not as impressive inside as it is outside. After climbing more stairs, I emerge in the mouth of the beast where another man is standing, his rifle hanging from his back. He must’ve sensed my presence because he whirls back, a knife in his hand. Ah crap, he’s also hot. Rugged hot.

After introducing myself as a non-threat, he calms down and looks me over. The silence is awkward so I ask him who he is and what he does up here.

“Manny Vargas, at your service. I’m keeping watch over the town. If you see anyone up here it’s either me or Boone.”

Boone? Ah the other hot guy. Manny continues to explain that he shoots anything that looks like a threat to Novac. Ghouls, the Legion, critters...you name it, he shoots it. He’s pretty open as I continue to ask more questions. Before I realize it, I’m asking for help with my own quest.

“I’m looking for a guy in a checkered coat. Have you seen anyone like him recently.”

“Sure, I know him. What do you want with him?”

“I have a score to settle.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. Guy seemed like he’d do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Probably makes a lot of enemies.”

Hmm. So I’m not the only one who’s out to find this guy, huh? Better make sure I find him fast.

“Well, listen. I can definitely help you find him, but I’ve got problems of my own. Maybe we can do a trade. You need my help. There’s something I need, too.”

He needs something? My mind heads straight for the gutter and I turn on the seduction. “I’m willing to help with all your needs. Just name it.”

I’m amused as he sputters. “That’s...that’s not what I was talking about.” His cheeks are red and I take a step towards him, my arms crossed.

“You’ve had your needs neglected for too long, haven’t you? I can tell.”

He swallows. Why is he cute like this?

“Yeah, I...everyone depends on you, you know? But they don’t ask you about how you feel. What you worry about.”

“Oh?”

“There’s something I like about you. You just seem really understanding. I was gonna ask you for a favor, but I’ll just tell you what you wanna know.”

“Go on.”

“The guy you’re looking for, Benny, he was traveling with some members from my old gang. They were going to Boulder City. Not sure why, but I know Benny hadn’t paid up yet. Maybe that’s where they were supposed to get square.”

Manny tells me how to get there, but I can sense that something’s still bothering him. After a few more questions, I find out that Novac’s main source of income is selling scrap. Unfortunately, their source - the nearby REPCONN test site - was taken over by ghouls. I offer to get rid of the problem and head for the location with no questions asked.

What follows plays out like a side-quest from one of those pre-war video games. There’s a group of religious ghouls led by Jason who wants to bring them to the “promised land” using the facility’s rockets. Then there’s Chris, who’s obviously unhinged and believes he’s a ghoul himself. They seem harmless, so I decide to help them. While exploring the basement of the facility, I run into Davidson - a nightkin. They’re looking for a shipment of Stealth Boys, which grants them their powers of invisibility. I also agree to help them. Great, now I have 3 things to do. As if that wasn’t enough, another ghoul named Harland is holed up in a massive room. He’s been killing the nightkins that wander into his kill zone. He was helping people from Novac gather their scrap when they were attacked. Unfortunately, the people were killed and his friend ran off the other way. He wants to know what happened to her, so I offer to look for him. Can’t be that hard, right?

I feel like I’ve bitten off more than I can chew. I genuinely want to help everyone who needs it, but this facility’s basement is like a huge maze. Even with my Pip-Boy guiding me, it’s easy to get lost and things just attack me from out of the blue. Eventually, I find Harland’s friend...her body, to be specific. I tell him the bad news and he leaves with a heavy heart. Poor thing. He lets me rummage around the upper level he was guarding and I discover some info about the Stealth Boy shipment Davidson was looking for. They’re not here, apparently. The shipment was sent back since it wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place. It takes some time, but you manage to convince Davidson he should be looking elsewhere, and he and his kin also leave. That leaves Jason, who’s ecstatic to know he and his followers can now safely go to the rockets. I was about to pat myself on the back, but another problem arises - the rockets need some equipment and materials to function and Chris figured out he was going to be left behind. I try to talk some sense into him - that he’s human. H.U.M.A.N. I sigh in relief as my words get to him. He’s not too happy about it, but he asks me to get the materials for the rocket. After some searching I manage to get the goods from some hostile scavengers and an old lady near Novac who sells things out of her shack.

Me and Chris watch the dome slide open, the two rockets pointed towards the sky. As the countdown reaches zero, they fly up and away. I pray that they land safely and find the promised land they’ve been talking about. As the roar of the rockets fade away, Chris looks dejected. I give him another pep talk and send him to Novac where his talents could be useful. I follow shortly after checking the facility one more time for stuff I may have missed.

“Hey, your people can go back to salvaging scrap safely now.” I close the door to the dinosaur’s mouth quietly.

“Really? Awesome! You didn’t have to do that, but you did anyway. Here’s for the trouble.”

He hands me a bag of caps. I smirk and push it back to him. “It’s fine.”

“C’mon. It’s the least I can do for making you go out and come back looking like crap. Ah, I know. I’ll come over after Boone takes over. I’ve just got the thing for you.”

“Alright then. See you later, Manny.”

I leave the dinosaur and head to the room I rented from Jeannie May. So Manny’s coming over later, huh? As lewd thoughts begin to infiltrate my mind, I jump into the shower and let the cold water cool me down. Might as well be fresh for my first visitor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s dark when I hear faint knocking. I groan as I get off the bed and everything starts to hurt. I stumble over a table before I make it to the door. When I open it, Manny’s standing there, his face showing worry.

“Hey. Sorry to wake you. I can come back tomorrow if-”

I manage a smile and step aside. “Nah, it’s fine. Come in.”

“Looks like my errand really did a number on you. I’m grateful, but sorry, man. Can I make it up to you?” He whips out 2 bottles of whiskey from his pack and sets in on a table. “Don’t know how I got this, but it’s vintage. 2020.”

I haven’t had alcohol in a long time, but getting drunk might just dull the pain enough. I expect a headache in the morning, but that’s better than getting high on whatever drugs are in my bag.

The first gulp is heavenly. I lean back on the sofa and let out a satisfied “Ahh”.

Manny and I clink glasses. “Glad to know you appreciate good alcohol when you see it.”

“To be honest, this is my first drink in years. Everything probably tastes good to me. Except Gin. Still hate the stuff.”

“You and me both, buddy.”

We laugh and continue drinking, talking about how he got there.

“So you and Boone were in the same unit back when you were NCR huh?”

“Yep. Then I decided I felt like it was time to leave and settle somewhere. I convinced Boone to come with me. Man, it was tough finding a new home. I thought he’d leave eventually, but he stuck with me. Then we found Novac and offered them security. It’s been home ever since.”

“So tell me about Boone. I ran into the guy when I first got here. He was...intimidating.”

“Nah, Boone’s a nice guy. Just doesn’t talk when he doesn’t need to.” There’s a pang of sadness in his voice.

“Not on good terms with him anymore?”

Manny raises his eyebrow. “Perceptive, aren’t we?” It goes quiet for a few minutes. I shouldn’t have asked. I feel like it’s been a while since both of us had a good time, but me and my big mouth made things awkward.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s...fine. Nobody’s really asked, but I’m glad you did. I’ve been meaning to get this load off my chest. Let me just get a bit more comfy.”

He takes off his boots and jacket and plops back down on the couch. He sloshes the brandy around in his glass for a bit before exhaling and talking.

“After Boone and I got here, he met Carla. She wasn’t bad, but we didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. At the end of the day, she just wanted a better life. Novac wasn’t exactly her home of dreams, but I can’t blame her for wanting something better for her and Boone. Wish I saw that earlier.”

He gulps down his whisky and sets the glass on the table.

“One day, some raiders took her and Boone was devastated. He came to me first and all I did was show how happy I was. He went out to look for her, but never found her. He hasn’t been the same and hasn’t spoken to me ever since.”

Sure, his behavior at the time wasn’t great, but I feel sorry for him.

“I’ve wanted to apologize so many times, but he never really cared about what I wanted to say. I guess that’s what I get for being an asshole. Ever since then, it’s been lonely around here. Boone’s not talking to me, Carla’s not around to argue, and nobody else is really chatty when I’m around.”

I move closer and rub his back as an attempt to comfort him. He glances up at me. There’s just sadness in his eyes. I had ulterior motives in mind when he first knocked on my door, but right now, this guy deserves comfort. Real comfort. I wrap my arms around him. He doesn’t react at first, his arms slide under mine and grip my shirt a little later. He lays his forehead on my shoulder and I place my hand on the back of his head. I can feel him resisting every urge to cry. We break the hug minutes later and he smiles at me.

“Thanks. You were nice to me ever since we first met at the dinosaur. I thought you were just trying to flirt with me, but you’re definitely a good guy.”

I chuckle. “Thanks, but you’re not wrong. I was really trying to flirt with you. You deflected my charms.”

“Sorry. Didn’t expect a guy to come on to me, though. I’m not saying I’m opposed to the idea, but it was...interesting.”

I put my arm around his shoulders. “Really now? Are you still curious?”

He swings to face me and hooks his leg around my waist. “Does that answer your question?”

Tonight was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I thought would become "The Courier Fucks The Mojave" isn't as smut-fueled after all. Still a lot of smut coming up though. The next chapter's definitely going to include it.
> 
> I kinda rushed through the sidequest story part, but I tried to make it as concise as possible without making it sound like an afterthought or like things were missing. It was necessary or else this chapter wouldn't make much sense.
> 
> Next chapter will be out next week. Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
